


Move

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it feel like to be on that vast court that means so much to them and how do they perceive what is around them? A collection of short inner monologues by the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quicker, Higher, Faster, Stronger - Kageyama about Hinata

You move faster than the wind, too quick for my eyes to follow, sometimes it makes me wonder how it is possible for you to reach a place when it seems too far away for you to get to.

And then you leap and you jump so high, so high up that it makes it look like you’re flying, carried by wings no one can see, wings only you know you have, only you can feel them, use them at your will to be agile, to go almost unseen because there is no way any eyes could be set on you when you move like that.

Rapidly, your arms follow step, the movement looks automatic, you don’t even have your eyes open, do you? What for, when your body moves on its own accord, it is obvious that not even you can control what it does at times, sometimes it is even too fast for you to understand.

Only the feeling on the palm of your hand makes you see, makes you feel what happened, it gives you a feeling of excitement even before you know if you succeeded or not. Not because you don’t care but because you realize how much your body can do, how swiftly it can move and shift from one place to another, without you being aware of what it does.

It leaves you with emotions you can’t contain, always resulting in another automatic reaction of yours. You smile so broadly that it makes my cheeks hurt, even when you missed, even when it was countered, it gives you so much power to know what you can do without having any influence on it that the next time you have the chance to, you give it twice as much as before.

Quicker, higher, faster, stronger, all at once, it is fascinating to see you grow, to see you understand, with each maneuver, with each hit, with each action, how capable you are and I am more than thrilled to be a part of it, to be the one who thinks for you so you don’t have to direct your focus on anything else than moving.

I will show you your abilities.

I will bring you to your limit, and it will be worth every second of effort.


	2. I'll do the Moving - Hinata about Kageyama

Your eyes are everywhere, at all times, it makes me wonder how you manage to concentrate on both playing and thinking at once. Your decisions are never wrong, your moves are never out of place, just how do you do that?

And while I watch you, I get distracted, I can’t focus, and I miss. I get scolded, and we try again, and I manage but I’m not allowed to look at you. My eyes are closed, shut, I don’t need to see, I know when I strike out, I’m going to hit the ball on the other side, I know it’s going the right way, you were the one who set it, after all.

But how, how do you do that? I could never, never fix my attention on one thing, and do another at the same time. This is why I have to trust you.

And I know I can. You never let me down, and I try so hard to do the same - to jump the highest, to run the fastest, to strike the hardest because I don’t want you to feel like you’ve wasted your time on me.

The feeling of playing, of moving on the court, of striking - I wouldn’t stand here if not for you. I know I’m not the best player and I know I still need to improve so much but I feel like I can do it if you are there.

You expect much, but it’s nothing I can’t do. I will work harder and train more, I will do anything it takes, I will never disappoint you.

You will see what I can do if you make me to.

Do the thinking for me, and I’ll do the moving.

Bring me to my limits and make it worth all my efforts.


	3. In Sync - Nishinoya

There is no way I can reach it, no way I can still save this point, no way I can still get it in time. My mind says no, but my body moves on its own accord.

This is not a matter of can or can’t, not a matter of want or not, it has never been, really. By the time I realize, the ball’s in the air already and I reckon it’s thanks to me. I don’t think anyone ever notices that I’m struggling every time I receive.

I don’t dislike it, no, the opposite is the case. It gives me an overwhelming feeling that fills me from head to toe, that makes me feel powerful and invincible, even if it is just for a single moment, for an instant even until it rushes away again but it leaves me with a lingering taste of victory. That which drives me on to perform even better next time, to stop thinking that I can’t do it, it doesn’t fade the longer I am on the court.

It’s not a will nor a thought, it’s a reflex and a reaction, a physical movement, driven by the longing to be the best that moves my body to the ball in the end.

And I will manage to synchronize my mind with my body, I need to if I want to get everything out of myself.

The time will come when my mind screams yes and my body will react to it.


	4. Crow's Wings - Tanaka

Stronger than us, better than us, quicker than us, stop that crap already, it’s making me sick to hear that shit. We ain’t gonna give up just because we’re behind. We are not going to lose to anyone else.

What if they are stronger? What if they are better, quicker, what if they try everything to break us? Who gives a damn about that?

If they attack us, we’ll block with everything we’ve got. If it goes through, we’ll have to cover. If we lose a point, we’ll just get it back, even if it takes us more time than them. But who says you can’t recover at all? No matter how fucked up the situation looks like, if you stop fighting, you lose before the game is over. And who the fuck plays just to lose?

Yeah, sure, we ain’t the best team there is out there but we’ll make sure to be remembered, we’ll make sure that one day, we will be called just that.

We’ll be the ones that are stronger, better, quicker than everyone else, we’ll be the ones everyone will look up to.

With each step I take, each strike I make, I have that thought in mind.

One day, we’ll be the best.

And it hits the spot, right on the other side of the net, and it makes me feel like it brings us a little closer to the top. Each succeeded attack is a step closer to what we’ll become, each failed attack is just a reminder that we have to push harder to get there.

We’ll bring our enemies down, we’ll tear them apart, we’ll make them acknowledge us.

We’ll take their punches and return them twice as hard, we won’t be stopped by some scratches, we can recover that damage if we work together, and if one breaks down, the rest is going to build them up, none of us is going to be left behind.

One day, we’ll be the best. We’ll fly higher than anyone else ever did, and land right on the top.

We’ll never be flightless crows anymore.


	5. The Pain of Effort - Daichi

I can’t think of a time I haven’t thought that the only thing worth fighting for is when you are sure you are going to win. But I have never been unsure. I always knew we would win. And even when we lost, when we were defeated, it was just another thing to show us to push harder.

You can’t be brilliant from the start. You can’t ace your tasks from the first time you try it. You have to fall, to be covered in scratches, to break your bones before you know what you have to do. And we did.

Karasuno fell.

And it was painful. There is nothing more painful than a loss.

But to each pain, there is an advantage if you take the chance given. For each time you fall, you also get the chance to stand up and keep on going. For each time you lose, you get the opportunity to train until you can do better next time.

Run a lap, run two laps, run ten laps, until you feel the breath burning in your lungs, until you feel your muscles giving in, until you feel like going mad if you don’t stop. That pain doesn’t compare to any other. It is the feeling of striving to be better, the feeling of trying to push past your limit, to be able to perform better than you’ve ever done before.

It is the best sort of pain, and it is the only painkiller we have, to drain the pain of a defeat.

The irony of fighting fire with fire, pain with pain, but it drives us on, it makes us strong, stronger than anyone else because we know how it feels to have fallen, to be on the verge of giving up, when there is nothing left than to admit that we’ll never get back up again.

We know how it feels, and we know how to fight it.

We know how to close our ears to the malicious whispers of defeat.

We’ll battle it with a pain that equals a loss.

We won’t let anyone tear Karasuno down again, as a captain, I have to make sure that no one will dare pulling us down again from where we can’t surface anymore.

There will never be a time when I think that it’s hopeless, never a time where there is no other way than defeat, never a time when I am sure that we are going to lose.

When everyone loses their drive, when everyone wants to give up, I have to be there to counter and to pull them up again, I won’t let their efforts go to waste.

The time of the fallen crows has come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really interesting to write this as it helped me understand the characters better and on top of that, it helped me put exactly that into words. I enjoyed writing this a lot and I might add a chapter or two more to this if I get the feeling for another character!


End file.
